


Days

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari-hariku berbeda tanpamu. Masih adakah hari esok? Masihkah kita mempercayai keberadaan hari esok? LeoSuo (Typo, OOC, first fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

Hari ini hari **Senin**

Hari pertama sekolah setelah libur di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Seperti biasa, kuawali hariku dengan membuat keributan bersama apa yang kusebut dengan inspirasi sehingga diteriaki oleh Kuro dan Nazu.

_(Hari ini seperti biasa....)_

Latihan bersama anggota Knight yang nyaris bubar akibat perbuatanku sendiri masih berjalan seperti biasa siang itu.

Suara Sena yang membangunkan Rittsu, suara Naru yang menenangkan Sena, dan satu suara lagi yang seharusnya terdengar. Ya, seharusnya....

" _Ara_? Tsukasa _-chan_ tidak hadir?" Naru bertanya-tanya. Sepertinya isi pikiranku sama dengannya.

" _Shitty brat_ melarikan diri," Sena berkomentar dengan wajah datar.

"Izumi _-chan_ , tidak baik berkata begitu," Naru menegur, " _Ousama_ tumben melamun."

Aku baru sadar aku melamun. Seperti bukan diriku saja.

Seperti bukan diriku saja? Itu dia!

"AH! AKU MENDAPATKAN INSPIRASI LAGI!HUA HA HA HA, AKU HARUS SEGERA MENULISKANNYA! WA HA HA HA!" dan setelah itu aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan bersama inspirasiku.

"....." tidak ada yang berkomentar kecuali Rittsu yang tidur dari tadi.

Hari ini hari **Selasa**

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya.

_(Lagi-lagi tanpa orang itu....)_

" _Ousama_ sepertinya telat untuk latihan. Kuma _-kun_ , kau juga bangunlah!"

"Se _cchan_ berisik. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam karena kami harus berbagi tempat tidur bersama _anija_ yang menyebalkan itu. Biarkan aku tidur...." lalu dia kembali tidur.

"Kau sudah tidur pulas di kelas pastinya. Banguuun!" seperti biasa, tidak mempan.

"SELAMAT SIANG SEMUANYAAAA!" aku memasuki ruangan lewat jendela, "HARI INI HARI YANG CERAH YA, UCCHU~"

" _Ousama_ berisik," keluh Rittsu padaku.

"Yaho Rittsu, lama tidak berjumpa!" sapaku.

"Kita semua kemarin bertemu, kau tahu," dari nadanya, sepertinya Sena menahan rasa kesal.

Naru mencairkan suasana, "Baik, daripada ribut, mari kita mulai berlatih. Bulan depan sekolah akan ada _event_ ,"

"Suu _chan_ tidak masuk lagi,"

Lagi-lagi dia tidak hadir. Inspirasiku sekejap hilang dalam pikiranku.

_(Bagiku, dia inspirasiku....)_

Sekarang hari **Rabu**.

Rabu tanpa dirinya. Dia yang tidak hadir tanpa sebab. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah maupun di klub memanah. Keito bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya berkata bahwa ia akan bertanya kepada seseorang yang bernama Fushimi nanti. Firasatku menjadi tidak enak.

**Kamis** membawa sebuah kabar buruk bagiku dan akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"Rumah sakit?" aku mengulangi pertanyaan yang kudengar lewat Rittsu.

Rittsu memperjelas jawabannya, "Iya. Suu _chan_ sudah lama dirawat di rumah sakit hingga masuk ICU. Katanya sekarang sudah membaik. Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari seseorang yang bernama Fushimi."

Siapa dia, aku mendadak lupa dan aku tidak peduli, tapi apa yang terjadi?

"Apa? Kenapa? Di mana? Mengapa? Apakah ada alien yang menyerangnya? Atau dia sempat diculik UFO?" tanyaku panik hingga tanpa sadar mencekik Rittsu entah keberapa kalinya.

" _Ousama_ , kau malah akan menambah pasien di rumah sakit nantinya. Tapi kenapa Tsukasa _-chan_ bisa ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Naru cemas, "Haruskah kita membesuknya sehabis latihan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak menceritakan detailnya. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu rumah sakit dan nomor kamarnya dengan alasan belum bisa dijenguk," Rittsu kembali menjawab sambil sedikit menguap.

" _Ousama_ juga akhir-akhir diam," kata Sena sehingga mengundang yang lain melihatku, "Biasanya kau heboh. Apa karena anak kelas satu itu ya?"

Semua tatapan mengarah padaku dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran.

"Iya ya, setiap kali Tsukasa _-chan_ ada, inspirasinya selalu ada,"

"Waktu istirahat juga Suu _chan_ yang dia cari hingga duduk berdua di kantin. Bahkan aku pernah melihat mereka makan di cafe berduaan,"

"Dia selalu meminjam polpen dan kertas milik Kasa _-kun_ dan tidak pernah lagi meminjam pada kita,"

"Kalaupun dia pinjam, tapi polpen dan spidol langsung hilang karenanya. Tapi anehnya hanya milik Tsukasa _-chan_ yang selalu dia kembalikan,"

"Mereka hafal kesukaan masing-masing. _Ousama_ jika sudah hilang susah dicari tapi hebatnya Suu _chan_ bisa menemukannya dengan mudah,"

"Kalau tidak salah semua terjadi setelah duel antara Knight Killer VS Knight bulan lalu,"

"Suu _chan_ mulai sakit sehabis itu. Katanya sering pusing dan dadanya sakit,"

"Iya, _onee-chan_ juga sering menemukannya di UKS, hiks,"

"Jadi semua ini salah _ousama_?"

"Tidak salah lagi. Walau dia raja, bukan berarti dia tidak salah,"

Diskusi berakhir dan mereka kembali menatapku tapi lebih tajam.

"Ya?" aku berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Karena semua ini salahmu, sebagai raja yang baik kau harus mencari tahu di mana rumah sakit dan nomor kamar tempat Kasa _-kun_ di rawat." Sena memerintah dengan nada datar.

"Kami akan menantikan kabarnya," Rittsu dan Naru malah santai. Akhirnya sepulang sekolah (yang untungnya pulang awal karena guru rapat) aku memohon pada Fushimi untuk memberitahu tempat si _newbie_ dirawat. Kami bertemu di gerbang sekolah.

"Hmmm," dia berpikir, "Mungkin saya harus izin pada orangtuanya dahulu. Mohon tunggu sebentar ya,"

Fushimi berbalik dan menghubungi seseorang dengan teleponnya.

"Ya, dia senior dan teman dari Suou _-sama_. Eh, boleh? Baiklah, terima kasih, maaf sudah menganggu."

Fushimi berbalik dan mendekatiku, "Anggota Knight sudah diberi izin untuk bisa membesuknya. Maaf, dia dirawat di _vip room_ sehingga ada buku tamu untuk dapat masuk dan nama yang tidak tercantum tidak boleh masuk. Maaf,"

'Dasar orang kaya,' pikirku. Tapi setidaknya berkat ini hukumanku selesai.

"Maaf, jam dua belas ini dia tidak bisa dijenguk dulu. Tapi atas izin khusus jadi hanya saya dan keluarganya yang bisa masuk. Jam tiga sore sepertinya sudah bisa dijenguk. Saya mohon pamit," Fushimi meninggalkanku sendirian sesudah menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi alamat rumah sakit dan nomor kamar.

Jam tiga sore, aku dan anggota Knight lainnya mengunjungi si _newbie_ walau nyaris ditahan salah satu dokter di sana. Untungnya saja Fushimi sudah menuliskan nama kami dan kami cukup memberi tanda tangan bahwa kami membesuknya.

Tidak ada yang aneh begitu kami masuk dan melihat sosoknya berbaring kecuali kulit semakin pucat dan beberapa helai rambut di lantai kamar inapnya. Tapi tidak ada luka atau perban. Ia sedang tertidur dan dokter bilang dia akan bangun sebentar lagi.

"Rasanya aku mencium bau muntahan," kata Sena sambil duduk di sofa kamar itu. Memang benar, samar-samar tercium bau muntahan. Mungkinkah ia habis muntah sebelum kami ke sini?

"Apakah sakitnya parah ya, aku jadi cemas," Naru menitikkan air mata seolah terharu(?).

Hanya aku yang tidak duduk. Kulihat dua hingga tiga selang menempel di dadanya yang sedikit tertutup selimut. Tangan kanannya tertutup selimut sementara tangan kirinya menempel di bawah dadanya dan punggung tangannya tertancap jarum infus.

" _Ousama_?" panggilan Rittsu tidak kuindahkan. Tanpa sadar kuraih tangan kanannya yang awalnya tertutup selimut kedalam dekapan tanganku. Dingin, telapak tangannya sangat dingin bak es.

Lama kugenggam tangannya, tanpa sadar tangannya mulai bergerak.

"Ng...." anak itu membuka matanya berlahan. Iris keunguannya berlahan dapat kulihat. Ia segera duduk dan wajahnya dekat dengan wajahku.

"Eh?"

" _Are_?"

Hening seketika.

"Kyaaa!" kya? Dia langsung menjerit saat melihatku.

"Ke- ke- kenapa _senpai-tachi_ baru muncul? Ini di mana? Siapa saya? Tahun berapa ini?" tanyanya panik. Sepertinya ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Naru akhirnya turun tangan menenangkannya. Setelah ia mulai tenang, kami baru memulai berbagi cerita dan bertanya-tanya soal kondisinya walau ia tidak menjawab nama penyakitnya.

Setengah jam berlalu, tersisa aku dan anak itu saja. Naru sudah pulang bersama Sena naik motor berdua sedangkan Rittsu sudah dipaksa pulang dan dijemput oleh orangtuanya hingga diseret.

Hampir tidak ada interaksi antara kami. Aku yang selalu di cap cerewet pun mendadak diam.

"Tidak biasanya _leader_ diam begini," akhirnya dia memecahkan keheningan, "Aku terkejut Anda satu-satunya yang belum pulang."

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah menanyakan hal lain, "Sudah berapa lama?"

"...." ia terdiam, antara ragu untuk menjawab atau tidak ingin menjawab.

"Tumben Anda serius,"

"Bisa tolong dijawab, _newbie_ ," aku menekankan pertanyaanku dengan memanggilnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum sedih sambil menunduk, "Sejak aku kelas empat SD kondisiku menurun dan mulai sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit sejak SMP," ia menggenggam erat selimutnya, " _Sensei_ memintaku untuk melakukan operasi, tetapi aku berkata masih ingin melanjutkan hingga jenjang SMA, aku masih ingin bisa bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung hingga jadilah seperti ini."

Nadanya menahan tangis. Aku pun berusaha menahannya. Tapi rasanya sakit.

"Maafkan aku waktu itu." kata-kata yang tidak ingin kukatakan kumuntahkan begitu saja.

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu."

Lagi-lagi hening. Merasa tidak enak, aku memutuskan beranjak pergi. Sebentar lagi aku harus menemani Ruka _-tan_ belanja.

" _Wait_ ," ia menghentikan langkahku dengan bahasa Inggrisnya dan menarik lengan jaketku, "Aku ada permintaan,"

Jangan katakan padaku itu permintaan terakhirnya.

"Besok malam, antar aku ke sekolah! Aku tahu itu berbahaya, tapi, aku takut. Aku tidak mau berakhir di sini!"

Perasaanku makin tidak enak.

"Besok Sabtu aku harus dioperasi dan aku takut...."

"Kau takut dioperasi?"

" _No... b_ ukan! Aku takut dengan hasilnya," suaranya bergetar, "Aku... aku belum ingin mati...."

Mati....

"Maksudmu?"

"Untuk bisa sembuh total, aku harus dioperasi. Walau yang mengoperasiku nanti dokter terkenal bukan berarti aku akan bertahan hidup. Beliau sendiri yang bilang jika operasinya gagal, aku akan mati karena penyakitku sudah akut,"

"Kalau kau nekad pergi, justru itu berbahaya bagi nyawamu, apalagi malam hari!"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Setidaknya aku masih ingin melihat langit lewat sekolah, bukan di rumah sakit...."

Alasannya sepele, tetapi jika aku di posisinya masih bisakah aku mengatakan itu alasan tidak berguna?

"Baik, tapi aku tidak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi...."

" _Promise_?" ia mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya dan kubalas.

"Jika melanggar akan makan seribu jarum. Ok, _deal_ ," akhirnya aku bisa meninggalkan kamarnya....

.... tetapi tidak bisa meninggalkan rasa takut yang berlebihan.

Sekarang hari **Jumat**

Sesuai janji, malam ini aku harus membawanya diam-diam walau aku tahu kamarnya terdapat CCTV yang menyala 24 jam.

Siang hari berjalan seperti biasa, anggota Knight dan Fushimi membesuknya serta saling bercerita. Namun aku hanya diam memperhatikan.

Malamnya, aku mengunjungi kamarnya jam sembilan malam. Lorong-lorong rumah sakit mulai sepi walau beberapa dokter dan suster ada yang berlalu-lalang.

Kuketuk pintunya berlahan dan menggesernya. Kamarnya gelap gulita dan mungkin ia yang meminta agar tidak terlihat oleh CCTV. Ia duduk di bangsalnya, selang dan infusnya sudah ia lepas dan ditutupinya dengan sapu tangan. Ia juga sudah memakai jaketnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan kan? Biar aku saja yang menggendongmu," kulapisi lagi pakaiannya dengan jaketku. Kugendong ia di punggungku dan kepalanya menempel di bahuku.

"Apa yang terjadi di sekolah hari ini?" ia bertanya. Ia tahu aku tidak bercerita, jadi ia ingin tahu 'hari ini' dari sudut pandangku.

"Aku dimarahi oleh Nazu, Kuro, dan Kunugi _-sensei_  lagi karena ribut dan membuat coretan di tembok kelas," aku berusaha tertawa namun gagal.

"Hm?"

"Pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah lompat tinggi. Nilaiku tertinggi untungnya saat itu,"

"Aku tidak tahu _leader_ bisa olahraga,"

"Aku harus kuat untuk menjadi idol, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kegiatan klub tenang seperti biasanya walau aku harus memanah dengan mulut dilakban, ha ha," namun suara tawaku seolah datar tanpa rasa.

"Hasumi _-senpai_ memang ketua yang tegas,"

Ia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku. Aku merasa bersalah dan tidak nyaman membawanya kabur dengan kondisi belum sehat. Tapi semua ini demi dia.

Kami tiba di sekolah. Aku membuka gerbang dengan memakai jepit milik Ruka _-tan_ dan memasuki sekolah.

"Bisakah kita ke lapangan? Aku bisa mendengar suara ombak dari sana," pintanya.

Kuturuti kemauannya. Di tengah lapangan aku mendekapnya dalam pelukanku. Kami duduk dan memandang langit. Benar, langit hari ini cerah.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita sekolah ini, jika kita mengatakan permohonan kita jam dua belas saat langit malam berhiasan bintang, permohonan kita akan terkabul,"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau percaya mitos?"

" _Leader_ sendiri percaya alien," ia malah menjawab balik.

Kami berdua terdiam lalu aku menyadari alasan ia mau datang ke sekolah, "Kau ingin ke sekolah karena kau ada permintaan?"

"Setidaknya aku berusaha percaya keajaiban itu ada," suaranya mulai serak.

Jam sepuluh berlalu, kami memilih berbagi cerita. Jam sebelas, kami sempat hening. Lagi-lagi aku bertanya.

"Apa penyakitmu sebenarnya?"

Ia malah tertawa kecil di dadaku namun aku dapat merasakan jelas pernafasannya yang berat.

"Jantungku bermasalah sejak aku kecil. Orangtuaku kadang membatasi kegiatanku karena kelelahan memicu penyakitku. Mereka juga awalnya melarangku bersekolah di sini. Di sini sekolah idol, di mana untuk menjadi idol sesungguhnya butuh kerja keras. Setelah meyakinkan mereka, akhirnya aku tiba di sini...."

"Kalau aku menjadi ayahmu, aku akan terus menolak permintaanmu,"

"Bohong, pada akhirnya _leader_ menurutiku seperti mengajakku ke sekolah kan?"

"Tapi itu permintaanmu-...."

"Dan Anda sudah menurutinya...."

"Kh-...." aku berusaha menahan tawa. Bodohnya aku berkata akan melarang jika akhirnya aku menurutinya seperti saat ini.

Tiga puluh detik lagi, jam dua belas malam. Dengan wajah pucatnya, ia menatapku.

" _Leader_ tahu namaku?"

Sambil menahan tangisku, aku menjawabnya, "Tsukasa Suou,"

Lima belas detik lagi....

"Tolong panggil namaku lagi...."

"Suou...."

Sepuluh detik lagi.

"Aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu, aku harap aku masih bisa melihat hari esok dan esoknya lagi, aku harap kita bisa bersama...."

Satu detik....

"Itu semua... per-... mintaanku... terima... kasih... aku... mencintaimu...."

Jam dua belas tepat, permintaannya sudah ia sampaikan.

Tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku terjatuh berlahan. Iris indahnya terpejam seolah tidak akan terbuka lagi.

"Suou...." aku memanggil namanya dengan suara bergetar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia tidak sadar, tapi masih bernafas. Detak jantungnya mulai menurun. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mati.

Segera aku menggendongnya dalam pelukanku dan berlari menuju rumah sakit.

_"Kau ingin ke sekolah karena kau ada permintaan?"_

_"Setidaknya aku berusaha percaya keajaiban itu ada,"_

"Tolong, tetaplah hidup!" itulah permintaanku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya!

Suou segera dirawat di ICU begitu tiba di rumah sakit. Orangtuanya juga sedang dalam perjalanan. Dokter mengatakan besok ia akan tetap dioperasi.

Tugas kami hanya satu: Mendoakannya.

Masih adakah kesempatan? Berlahan kulepaskan genganggamanku meninggalkan jaketku di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu...." itulah jawabanku.

"Selamat tidur, Suou...."

_(Apakah hari esok masih ada?)_

Hari ini **Sabtu** , hari ia akan dioperasi. Kami semua tidak bisa menjenguknya. Aku hanya memandangi gedung rumah sakit. Dapat kutebak di mana jendela kamarnya dari tempatku berdiri. Jendela dan tirainya tertutup.

"Hei, tidak bisakah aku melihatmu dari sini? Bisa kau buka tiraimu?" seorang idiot bertanya bagai orang gila.

Ya, aku gila! Aku memang bodoh! Aku berusaha percaya keajaiban yang tidak ada.

_"Setidaknya aku berusaha percaya keajaiban itu ada,"_

Apakah aku harus percaya keajaiban itu ada?

Dengan senyum hampar, kutinggalkan gedung rumah sakit. Kutinggalkan juga doa dan harapan.

_(Percayalah, hari esok selalu ada bagi mereka yang percaya)_

Sabtu berlalu, bergantilah **Minggu**. Tidak ada kabar darinya. Berhasil tidaknya operasi itu, aku tidak tahu.

Aku masih mengingat letak kamarnya. Jendela dan tirainya  masih tertutup.

"Hei, kapan kau akan membukanya?" lagi-lagi seorang idiot bertanya.

 Aku kembali tersenyum hampar. Baru saja aku hendak pergi, seseorang menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu, apakah Anda temannya Suou?" suara seorang wanita mengagetkanku.

"Ya, aku seniornya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" wajah dan surainya benar-benar mirip dengan Suou.

"Maaf menganggu. Saya hanya ingin mengembalikan jaket ini. Ini milikmu, kan?" sebuah jaket _navy_ diberikan padaku.

"Maaf, CCTV merekammu membawa Suou pergi, saya kaget saat melihatnya,"

Kini aku berkeringat dingin.

'Kabur, enggak, kabur, enggak, kabur, enggak-....'

"Tenang saja, saya tidak marah karena dari CCTV juga terekam Suou yang melepaskan peralatan medisnya sendiri tanpa izin dari dokter," kini aku bernafas lega.

Kuperhatikan lagi wajah wanita itu. Matanya bengkak dan memerah, wajahnya sembab, perasaanku mulai tidak nyaman.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menuruti permintaannya. Maaf, aku permisi,"

"Tunggu, kau mendapatkan pesan dari Suou," wanita itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas di sakunya, "Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Suou."

Itulah akhir dari percakapanku dan ibunya. Tanganku sempat bergetar saat menerimanya. Aku penasaran tapi juga takut. Begitu tiba di rumah, aku segera berlari ke kamarku dan membuka kertas yang terlipat rapi tersebut.

"Eh, lho?"

Kok?

Tangis haru memenuhi kamarku.

Hari ini hari **Senin** lagi.

Hari pertama sekolah setelah libur di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Seperti biasa, kuawali hariku dengan membuat keributan bersama apa yang kusebut dengan inspirasi sehingga diteriaki oleh Kuro dan Nazu lagi.

Hari ini seperti biasanya.

Tidak, hari ini berbeda. Apalagi di jam pulang sekolah.

"HALO SEMUA, HARI YANG CERAH YA, UCCHU~"

Akibat teriakanku, lagi-lagi aku diberi sumpah serapah oleh Sena, suara Rittsu yang menyuruhku diam dan Naru yang menegur keduanya.

"Mau mampir ke cafe? Ada makanan yang mau kucoba," ajak Naru.

"Cafe sebelah SMP itu? Kalau begitu aku ikut," Rittsu menerima ajakan Naru.

"Mungkin aku bisa membeli makanan untuk Yuu _-kun_. Aku juga ikut," bahkan Sena juga ikut, " _Ousama_?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku ada urusan lain sehabis ini. Tapi aku mendadak ingat seseorang yang sangat suka makanan manis.

"Aku ikut, tapi kubungkus bawa pulang!"

"Eeeh, tidak makan bersama?" tanya Naru dengan nada memelas.

Kami bersama-sama mengunjungi cafe yang selalu dipenuhi para pecinta manis. Kupesan salah satu makanan yang tercantum di dalam menu, menunggu lalu segera membayarnya.

"Sip, aku duluan ya, ucchu~" aku pun meninggalkan mereka.

" _Ousama_ mulai bersemangat seperti biasa," komentar Rittsu sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Gara-gara anak kelas satu itu dia jadi bersemangat,"

"Yang penting _ousama_ bersemangat lagi itu sudah cukup."

Aku terus berlari dengan penuh semangat, namun tetap menjaga bingkisan yang kubawa agar tidak berantakan menuju rumah sakit. Begitu tiba, aku segera menuju kamar yang kutuju walau sesekali ditegur perawat karena berlarian di lorong rumah sakit.

Tibalah aku di sebuah _vip room_. Setelah tanda tangan, aku segera menggeser pintu kamar dan menemukan sosok yang kucintai.

"Suooou~"

"Leo _-san_?"

Bahkan aku langsung memeluknya dan dia lewalahan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Sesak, lepaskan aku!"

"He he, maaf, maaf," aku hanya tersenyum, "Lihat, aku bawa pesananmu!"

Matanya langsung terbinar seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan.

Ya, ternyata keajaiban itu ada. Operasinya Sabtu itu sukses walau hampir memakan waktu setengah hari. Hari Minggu sorenya aku langsung menjenguknya begitu membaca kertas dari ibunya.

_"Balikan crepe dengan es krimnya ya, sensei sudah mengizinkanku makan makanan manis~"_

_Suou_

Suou menikmati crepe yang kubeli. Ia sudah tidak lagi sepucat dulu, tidak ada bau muntahan atau rambut rontok di lantai. Bahkan lusa ia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Suou penuh curiga.

"He he, hanya kepikiran,"

"Kepikiran?"

"Kau jauh lebih manis dari makanan itu,"

Hening, namun wajahnya memerah.

"Ja- jangan menggodaku!" namun aku hanya tertawa.

Aku masih melihatnya dan tersenyum, "Bisa tolong panggil namaku?"

Dia awalnya bingung, namun menurut, "Leo _-san_?"

"He he, Suou memang manis," dan dia kembali memerah dan memarahiku untuk tidak menggodanya.

Dalam hati aku berterima kasih pada keajaiban atas hari ini.

Terima kasih.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, ini fanfic pertamaku (Kalau di sini masih dibilang fanfic atau ada istilah sendiri =w="). Sebenarnya udah ada satu yang di post di FFN (Atas nama Yun Shu-Fen)
> 
> Baru pertama kali nulis, ternyata ngirim di sini (menurutku) lebih susah ya. Btw, makasih udah membaca. Maaf kalau jelek dan banyak typo. Arigatou gozaimasu~


End file.
